Split - Part 02
by Music4Piano
Summary: More insight into the element's past.


Split - Part 02: Organic Sustenance 

Author's Notes: Here it is! The second part of my epic! I kind of had some writer's block while writing this, so it may seem slightly... strained in some parts, but it still turned out okay. I hope. ^_^; Have fun reading! Enjoy! ^_^ Oh, I almost forgot: any questions, suggestions, and comments are welcomed! ^_^ 

Warnings: A bit of twisted romance and flirting, a touch of swearing. Oh, and plenty of pocket lint! ^_^ 

Diclaimer: If you want to sue me for using Dragon Ball Z characters, then all you will get is an old, rusty american car that no one (including me) has ever heard of (it's even pre-dented). 

*****~***** 

The room was cool, dark, and quiet. It had a sense of peacefulness that you could only appreciate if you were a saiyan. The room was sparce: a bed, a desk, a couple of chairs, and a huge closet full of gear, armor, and training equipment. 

There was a quiet beep sound as the doors to the quarters slid open with a whoosh. A tall, dark, broad figure stood in the doorway, almost completely shadowing the opening of the door. The figure stepped through the entrance as the door closed behind him. Motion sensors in the room activated the lights, cascading the room with a dim demeanor. The sheen of the light highlighted the figure, revealing his identity. It was Bismuth and his face was grim, but there was a hint of hope behind this mask. 

Bismuth wandered farther into the room, but removed his armor before sitting down at the desk. He pulled a book out of one of the drawers in the desk and opened it infront of him. Picking up a pen, he began to write. 

***** 

May 15, 775 A.D. 

The void I feel is still there. 

They tell me that they're getting closer and closer to finding her everyday. Today seems to have been the closest. We were able to trace her energy quite easily this time as we chased her into another dimension. They discovered that the more she uses her energy in a dimension, the easier it is for them to find her. I do hope that they're right. 

Earlier today, between training sessions, I started to walk around the compound. It helped me to relax and take my mind off of... everything. I stayed away from the labs, knowing that they would only want to do more tests on me. I have had enough tests. I ended up in the gardens... well, where the gardens once were. I tried not to think of all of the plants that once grew there, but instead just marvel in the serene stillness. I had, for once, been at almost total peace. Finally relaxed, I had left the gardens and continued my tour through the buildings once more. 

I had walked past a door that seemed to not have been used in years. That was when I remembered where that door lead to. Her personal quarters. I felt like I was being pulled in two directions. Half of me wanted to just let it go and cherish the stillness that had finally settled on my heart. The other half of me needed to see and feel and remember what it was once like, to open up all of the memories that I had finally sealed away. This latter feeling had just been too strong for me to control. I had walked to the door, but it didn't open. Luckily the door was lock, probably for my own good, and I was able to regain control of my feelings once more. 

It's so lonely here. The only people here are those damn scientists. And all that they want to do is study me and preform tests on me. I need to get out of here. I've thought about just stealing that portal generator device that the scientists use, but I realized that I had no idea how to use it. Once I do figure out how it works, I'll look for her myself. When I do find her, I'll make sure that no one can take her away again. 

***** 

Trunks, Goten, and Cesium landed in the outskirts of a big city. Goten had suggested this since a lot of people thought it was strange to see people flying around town. They walked the rest of the way looking for some place to eat. Turning a corner, Cesium saw some kind of fast food resturant and stated walking toward it. 

"Wait," Trunks cried out, "we can't go in there!" 

Cesium looked over at him, "why not?" 

"Yeah, why not?" Goten was just too hungry to think. 

"'Cuz last time we ate there, we ate all of their food and they told us not to come back there or they would call our parents," Trunks explained. 

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Goten smile sheepishly, putting his hand behind his head. 

'These kids are one surprise after another,' thought Cesium, 'first flying and now eating all of the food in a resturant. How can two little kids eat that much? Could they be saiyan?' Her toughts were interupted by the resturant manager running out of the fast food place, yelling his head off. 

"Hey you kids! Get the hell away from here! I thought I told you not to come here anymore! I don't need you to ruin my business!" The manager was like a raving lunitic. 

"Yeah, you are going a great job on your own," Trunks retorted, then proceeded to pull down his lower eye lid and stick his tongue out. 

"Why you little-" The manager made a mad dash for Trunks. 

Cesium could tell that this was not going to pretty. Before either of the boys could retaliate, she picked them up by the backs of their gis and quickly walked away. She finally set them down once they were well away for the fast food place and the manager. 

"Let's find some place else to eat," she suggested. 

They both quickly nodded in agreement. 

As they walked down the street, Cesium would point at a resturant and either Goten or Trunks would shake thier heads indicating that they weren't aloud to eat there. It had been almost a half an hour since they got here and still hadn't eaten. The trio were getting hungrier with each passing minute. 

Finally, Goten just stopped and sat down in the middle of the sidewalk. "I can't go on! I'm just too hungry," he said, pouting the whole time. 

Trunks started mumbling under his breath as Cesium picked up Goten (again by the back of his gi) and carried him into the closest diner, hoping that it's one they can go in. Trunks followed them inside. 

'So far, so good,' thought Cesium as they sat down at a booth. 

The waitress came, took their orders, and went back to her rounds. She was a bit taken back by the massive amount of food they ordered. 

There was a tap on Radium's shoulder from the person in the booth behind them. Before she could turn to see who it was, as deep voice whispered seductively in her ear, "hi there. I haven't seen you here before." When she turned around, there was a man sitting in the booth behind her with scar across his right eye and one on his left cheek. 

Radium was furious by this man's actions. She hated being hit on by anyone. Cesium, on the other hand, was flattered; but since Radium had control over her body at the time, there was nothing she could do. Therefore, this man recieve a *very* unyielding slap across his face, flinging him to the other side of the diner, where he landed in a heap. 

"Was that Yamucha?" Goten turned to his friend. 

Trunks looked over at the heap and shrugged, "probably." 

"You know that jerk," Radium practicaly screamed. If she hadn't gotten everyone's attention earlier, she had it now. Cesium just felt like sliding out of the booth and sneaking away without gaining anymore consideration. 

Yamucha pulled himself off of the floor and sheepishly grinned at everyone, "heh... Nothing to worry about. I'm alright. Just go back to doing whatever you were doing." He looked over at Radium and stared at her, she just glared back at him. That was when he noticed Goten and Trunks sitting in the booth across from Radium. "Hi guys!" He quickly ran over and sat in the booth with them, eager to get to know Radium better. (No hard feelings in him.) 

With the three of them sitting on one side of the booth; Goten, being by the window, was getting squished. Using a portion of his strength, he pushed back, causing Yamucha to fall out of the booth and onto his butt. 

"Umm... guess I can't sit on that side," he said while getting up. He also knew not to get the two saiyan kids angry. Nonchalantly, he slid into the same booth that Radium was sitting in. Reluctantly, she let him sit. She tried to scoot as far as she could away from him, but he just kept inching toward her. Sliding his arm over her shoulder, he asked the kids, "well, aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend here?" 

Neither of them had any idea what was going on. Trunks thought about the question for a minute, then said, "Yamucha, this is... ummm... Cesium... I think." 

"Are you sure it isn't Radium? I think it's Radium," Goten suggested. 

"Ummm... I... uhhh... I DON'T KNOW! STOP ASKING ME THESE QUESTIONS! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW ALL THE ANSWERS, HUH???" And with that, Trunks flopped his head down on the table with a thunk. 

The other three just blinked. 

Goten was the first to break away from the sight. "It's Radium, right?" She just nodded, still not taking her eyes off of Trunks. 

"Then why did Trunks say that your name is Cesium," asked Yamucha. 

"'Cuz that's what it is," Trunks mumbled into the table top. 

Yamucha was more confused by Trunks behavior than he was with the name situation. 

"Radium has split personalities," Goten was beaming. He finally felt smarter than Trunks. 

It took a minute for this information to sink into Yamucha's thick skull. 'Wait a minute,' he thought, 'split personalites...? That means... she's crazy! I ain't going out with no crazy chick! I'm outta here!' Suddenly he jumped out of the booth and bolted for the door. 

Trunks slowly lifted his head from the table. "Where did Yamucha go?" The others just shrugged their shoulders. 

***** 

After the enormous amount of food came, the waitress set the bill on the table and left. The three of them stared at the bill for a few minutes, hoping someone would pick it up. No one did. 

Trunks and Goten had the same reasoning behind who should pay: the adults are older and have always payed. Plus neither of them had any money with them. Thus, with their reasoning, they looked to Radium. 

Radium saw them look from the bill to her, and then back again, several times. "Hey," she exclaimed, "you two should know that I can't pay for the bill. I'm not from around here. I don't have any money from this dimension." She pull a hand-full of "money" from her pocket to show the boys. 

There were odd-shaped coins, paper bills with funny markings on them, multi-colored pebbles, gems, a couple of sigma bonds, dried-up peddles form various flowers, little bent disk-ettes, rubber looking bottle caps, strips of bark, oxidized zinc and tin, a blueish gelatine-like substance, synthetic organic polymers, a wad of dust and fuzz, crumpled egg shells, and various other forms of "money". 

"Is all that... junk really money?" Goten looked amused, while Trunks looked like he was going to puke. 

"Yep," Cesium spoke up, "in some dimensions I'm one of the wealthiest people. But then there are those dimensions where I'm as poor as pond scum." 

"So then that blue goo and dust-bunnies are forms of money?" She nodded. 

"Eeeeewwwwwww!!!!!" 

"So how are we going to get out of here since none of us have any money?" Cesium knew that it would be extremely hard to get out of the resturant. 

Trunks suddenly lit up with and sneaky and evil idea, "we could use some of this money," motioning to the pile of junk on the table. 

Radium liked the idea but was sure it wouldn't work. "How are you going to convince them that this stuff is money?" 

"Ummm... uhhh... foreign currency?" Trunks suggested. 

"Yeah! That'll work!" Goten quickly agreed. Before anyone could object, he grabbed the "money" off the table, along with the bill, and jumped across the table. He sprinted to the cash register, threw the "money" and bill at the cashier, and ran out of the resturant. Trunks and Cesium quickly followed suit, not wanting to get caught trying to use junk as money. 

*****~***** 

Author's Notes: Well I got another part done, finally. The begining was sort of depressing, so I tried to make the rest humorous. I think I have a bad sense of humor, but someone might like it. I had fun thinking up the "money", all those strange and seemingly useless stuff. ^_^ I even slipped some chemistry items into the money. Anywho, if you have any comments, suggestions, or questions, please let me know. Thanks! 


End file.
